Harry Potter, Paris, and the Secret of the Mirror
by Margaret Silvers
Summary: A Girl called Paris starts attending Hogwarts. One day she discovers a Mirror with a secret...can Harry Potter help her solve that secret? This is Part 1.
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter, Paris and the Ghost of the Silver Mirror  
A HP Fanfic  
Part Number 1  
by Maggie  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in History of Magic bored out of his mind. He was taking notes and notes, listening to Professor Binns drone on about Goblin Rebellion after Goblin Rebellion which would supposedly be very helpful in his O.W.Ls when they came. It was a beautiful August day, and the heat had gotten to most of the class, making them so sleepy that it was almost unbearable. Harry glanced out of the window, and gave a start when a large seagull flew into it with an almighty "THWACK". The whole class had nearly fallen asleep with boredom when Professor McGonagall strode into the room, clearing her throat and making them all jump. She was followed by a sleepy-looking girl about their age. Everyone sat up, interested. The girl had shoulder length black hair which was layered and hung loosely, a thin face with very dark features, big purple - purple?!?! - eyes, and very good posture. She wore rectangular glasses which she kept pushing up her nose every few seconds.   
  
"Ahh....Professor McGonagall." said Prof. Binns looking up from his work. "What can I do for you?"   
  
"Well," McGonagall began crisply. "I have a new member for your class. Excuse me, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione sat up.  
  
"Could you please look after the new girl until she setles in?" she glanced at a piece of paper. "Paris Francis Kerr-Ramsey."  
  
A few people coughed, hiding sniggers.  
  
"A bit of a mouthful is it not? Paris, Hermione here is the most sensible girl in the class. She will show you the school, and I am postive you will fit in here." She smiled at Paris. "Now, I have to attend to your brother and sisters." She stalked off.  
  
"Take a seat please, Miss Kirk-Ramsey." said Professor Binns.  
  
The new girl slid into a spare seat next to Neville and glanced around at the class, showing no emotion whatsoever.   
  
Prof. Binns continued his lesson, everyone went back into a dazed stupor. Harry went back into his Cho Chang daydream.  
  
After the lesson, Hermione went up to the new girl and introduced herself, Ron and Harry.  
  
Paris looked at her for a second and then thrust her hand out. "I am Paris. Is Hogwarts any good?" Harry didn't recognise her accent at first, it was later that she told them she's moved from Limerick, Ireland.   
  
Hermione and Paris got into a big discussion about the subjects and all the teachers as they walked up and down the corridors. It was quite obvious Paris was quite a bookish person, except not as swotty as Hermione.  
  
"I used to help people with their work to make them like me at my first Muggle Primary school." she said. "But when I started at a magic school, I realised why I'd never fit in with the muggles. And why I kep blowing up so many school blackboards."  
  
A tall pretty blonde whom Harry had never seen in his life stopped Paris and spoke to her excitedly.  
  
"Oh, Paris! How do you like Hogwarts?" she said, smiling sunnily.  
  
"It's OK." said Paris. "What houses is everyone in?"  
  
The girl cleared her throat. "Well, after you left, I got into Gryffindor too! Isn't that great? I just spoke to Ted and he said that he's in Hufflepuff and Nell's in Ravenclaw. I kind of wish we were all in the same House, that would be so fun!"  
  
"Right then. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye!" the blonde walked off quickly with another 7th year.  
  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ron unbelievingly.  
  
  
"Who? Oh - that?" Paris tutted to herself. "My sister, Marion. She's seventeen."  
  
  
"Your sister?" asked Harry, impressed. "She doesn't look a thing like you!"  
  
  
"She's so - " said Ron  
  
  
"Pretty?" Paris finished for him.  
  
  
"Yeah." he saw the look on Paris' face. "D-don't get me wrong! You are too..."  
  
  
It was Paris' turn to look embarassed.  
  
  
"Have you got many brothers and sisters?" asked Hermione, quickly changing the subject.  
  
  
Paris took a deep breath, as if she'd done this speech a thousand times before. "Marion is my older sister. She's seventeen, a 7th Year. I have a twin brother called Ted. I am ten minutes older than him. My little sister Peronell is eleven, a first Year. My sister Carleen is five and I have a baby brother, Nathan, or Nate, as we call him."  
  
  
Harry grinned. "Ron here has an extremely large family." he said. "If you see a red-head with a million freckles, they're related to Ron."  
  
  
Paris smiled, lighting up her whole face. "I saw a couple of red-heads this morning." she said. "Identical twins, quite nice boys. They seemed very interested in Marion."  
  
  
"Fred and George." said Ron and Harry together.  
  
  
Hermione had been examining Paris' timetable. "Paris? For one of your subject it says Music."  
Paris nodded. "I have a private music tutor. I love music. It's a wonder my parents can afford it, what with the eight of us. All Marion demands is money, money, money, make-up, make-up, make-up. Teddy is more of a stamp-collector."  
  
  
The bell rang. They started making their way to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.   
  
"Good, we'll see my brother, Ted." said Paris enthusiastically.  
  
  
"I love the name Paris," said Hermione.  
  
  
Paris raised an eyebrow. "You do? I don't. Too French. My parents are French. They went to Beauxbatons. I suppose they thought it was funny, naming me Paris Frances. They were going to call Marion 'Rochelle' as in the town, La Rochelle. But luckily for her, her real mother named her Marion before she was given up."  
  
  
Harry frowned. "What? Given up?"  
  
  
Paris smiled. "Marion, Ted, Nell and I are all adopted. We have different parents, which is why we all look different. Well, except me and Ted. Carleen and Nate are my parents' birth children. But Mum and Dad have always been Mum and Dad to me. I've known no other parents."  
  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Harry awkwardly.  
"It's OK. I'm used to it. If you think me and Marion are different, you should see Nell!"  
  
  
They had reached Herbology. Immediately, a boy with spiky black hair and purple eyes came up to talk to Paris. He was undoubtedly Paris' twin. If Paris had been a boy, she would have looked exactly like Ted, as they were the same height and build. But Ted didn't wear glasses. They got into a discussion about Hogwarts, and comparing it to their last school, St Bullfrog's.   
  
  
Professor Sprout started putting them into pairs to work together. Ted rushed back to stand with his friends Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Paris stood beside Hermione.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A week had already passed for Paris. She had already decided her favourite and worst subjects. She was extremely good at Charms and Transfiguration, but didn't know the first thing about Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
  
She had met Draco Malfoy who usually had something nasty to say. This time was no exception. Him and Pansy had started calling her Miss France which was very annoying, so Paris had cast a simple body-binding charm on him and got a two-week detention from Snape for that and for rolling her eyes at him. ("Two weeks detention, for your cheek. Just feel lucky it wasn't a month's, girl! Don't expect to be treated differently because you're new!")   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally met Nell. It was with a gentler voice that Paris spoke to her, asking her if everything was OK. Nell was hanging around with another first year called Manjula who was very quiet herself, which satisfied Paris. Nell was little and chubby, with plaited brown hair, a pale round face and big, gaping blue eyes. Hermione was beginning to get the picture that this family would probably be very strange-looking when all together.   
  
  
It was on a grey Monday morning that Paris recieved some very tragic news. Everyone was particuarly gloomy that day, as they had double Potions with the Slytherins that day. Harry was just telling Paris about his Aunt and Uncle and the time Hagrid had given Dudley a tail, when a large tawney owl swooped down upon Paris and dropped a letter on her plate. Paris recognised the owl as Rocky, the family owl. The owl had just finished dropping off similar letters to Marion, Ted and Nell.  
  
  
Paris decided to read the letter after she had finished her cornflakes. Theres nothing one hates more than soggy cornflakes. Something surprising happened. Marion got up out her seat, and rushed to the end of the table, where Paris was seated, her blonde hair flying. Everyone was staring at her; she had tears streaming down her face.   
  
  
"Whatever is the matter?" asked Paris, alarmed.   
  
  
"Read it! Read it!" sobbed Marion, covering her face with her hands.  
  
  
Paris ripped open the letter. She recognised the flowing handwriting as her mother's. "Oh...Marion!" Paris got up and hugged Marion, her eyes red.   
  
  
"What is it?" said Hermione gently.  
  
  
"Read it!" sniffed Paris.  
  
  
Hermione picked up the letter. All it had was a few sentences.  
  
  
Paris  
Nate's been diagnosed with tuberculosis. He may not live.  
We will keep you informed.   
Look after Nell.  
Love,   
Mummy and Daddy.  
  
  
Paris' brother and sister Ted and Nell had come over to the table too. Marion was talking to Nell in a soft voice. Ted was looking grave. Paris rubbed her eyes repeatedly with a tissue.   
  
  
"What's the matter?" whispered Ron across the table.  
  
  
"It's her baby brother, Nate. He's ill and might be dying." Hermione whispered back.   
  
  
"Oh." As Harry looked at Marion, Paris, Ted and Nell, he suddenly yearned for a family as close as that. People like Ron and Paris were lucky - they had family to rely on during the hard times. And he, Harry, had the Dursleys.  
  
  
Paris couldn't concentrate during Potions. She kept reading the note under the table, until she had memorized it, word for word. She couldn't believe it. She thought of the last time she had seen Nate. He was lying in his cot, like an angel, sucking his thumb. He couldn't die....Paris suddenly wanted to see her parents.  
  
  
"And I'll take that!" said Snape holding out his hand. Paris was forced to give the letter to him. She wished she'd had time to transfigure it so it read 'Whoever reads this note has an over-large nose and should keep out of my business!'  
  
  
Snape just read it to himself and handed it back, frowning. "It's confidential." snapped Paris, tossing her head. She didn't really care if she did get another detention, Snape was sticking his nose into her family's business. But Snape just went away to pick on Neville who had managed to glue some weed to his nose.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter, Paris and The Ghost of the Silver Mirror  
A HP Fanfic  
Part 2  
By Maggie  
  
  
  
  
Dear Vonda, 23rd September  
  
  
  
I don't know where to start. I got a letter this morning. From Mummy. Nate's been diagnosed with Tuberculosis. He migh t be dying. He is very likely to be dying. I read up on Tuberculosis in the library. Oh, Vonda, I just want to pack my things, my cat Midnight, steal a broom and fly home to Nate. I wonder how he is now...a lot of things could have happened in twelve hours. Maybe tonight at midnight I can borrow a broomstick, fly to the nearest Muggle town and phone them from there. That would be quicker than sending an owl....on second thoughts, no. I might be expelled and Mummy will be heartbroken if that happens. I suppose I'd better fill you in. I haven't written in my diary since the night before starting Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor. So's Marion. Nell's in Ravenclaw (that's for the smart kids! Mummy will be proud) and Ted's in Hufflepuff. No Slytherins, good. My new best friends are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Even now, I can hear Hermione turning in her sleep. I kind of fancy Harry, but he has his sights on a 6th Year Ravenclaw. Oh well, Hogwarts has plenty of boys. I suppose at this point I might ask how you are. I'm sure I would, if you were real and not a - a - book. Jeezy peeps, I am a sad case, talking to a book. I wonder what one of those diaries that write back would be like. Harry told me all about Tom Riddle's diary. You-know-who's, I mean.  
  
  
Wow, for a second I forgot about Nate. That's it. I'm flying to the nearest Muggle village. I trust Dad still has his telephone plugged in. I will take you with me.  
  
  
Love,  
Paris Frances Kerr-Ramsey   
  
  
  
  
Vonda,  
  
  
Sorry if my writing seems so untidy. I'm on a bloody bus!! Yes, a Muggle bus. Rennies buses. My broom broke down and left me on a road. I wandered on a bit until I found a busstop. Lucky that my Dad gave me some Muggle money in case of emergency. Midnight is here. At least she's a cat, not an owl. Then I'd be getting some weird looks! At least I took my robes off. God, what am I doing? How will I get back to school? It's one o'clock in the morning. I have six hours to get back. Oh I have to get off now!  
Paris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Vonda,  
  
  
I just phoned Daddy from a phonebox. Nate's dying. Daddy's apparating here in five minutes so he can take me back to school. I am just sitting here on the grass. These weird hippies just went past me, asking me for cash. I said no and one of them dived at me. I blasted him back with my wand and they ran away.   
Love,  
Paris.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Vonda, 24th September   
  
  
I'm back at Hogwarts. By floo powder. Hermione was looking for me, Vonda. She was about to tell a teacher. I just said I'd been sleepwalking. I could tell she didn't believe me. I was dressed and my clothes were sooty. So I told her the truth. I showed her some photos of Nate, Carleen and Mummy and Daddy. Daddy said he'd tell Marion, Nell and Ted about Nate by sending them an owl. I'm glad I don't have to do it. I wanted to see Mummy again. She must be terrible. I have to get to sleep now, it's almost 12, and I lost a lot of sleep last night. I'll write tomorrow. And I'll write home.  
Love,  
PFKR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Vonda, 29th September  
  
  
It's been five days. Nathan Jordan Kerr-Ramsey died this morning. We're getting Friday Wednesday off so we can attend the funeral. Ahh well...I'll write home...  
You know me now  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter, Paris, And the Ghost of the Silver Mirror  
A HP Fanfic  
Part 3  
by Maggie  
  
  
  
  
It was a snowy December day. Everyone was looking forward to going home for the holidays to see their families, Paris in particular. She hadn't seen her parents since the baby's funeral in October. Autumn term had seemed to drag on, and on, just like Professor Binns' History class seemed to. Paris just kept telling herself, only one week to go, one week to go.   
  
  
It was breakfast, and Paris was about to get bad piece of news and a shock. Rocky the owl flew down delivering letters to all the Kerr-Ramsey children ; something others found very amusing to watch. Paris sighed.   
  
  
"What is it this time? I bet Carleen's ill." She ripped the letter open. "Damn!"  
  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione  
  
  
"I have to stay at school this Christmas. I was looking forward to going home, and everything." She sat back in her seat with a thump, and crossed her arms.  
  
  
"It's OK. We're staying too. You won't be the only one." said Harry sympathetically.  
  
  
Along the other end of the Gryffindor table, Marion was looking extremely annoyed. "My mascara supplies are running low!" she cried, wringing her hands. "How can my parents do this?!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Later that night, Ted was standing in front of the lake, painting a picture on an easel. Painting was Ted's favourite pass-time, and it looked like he'd be doing a whole lot of it this Christmas. Just as he'd lowered his brush, something funny happened. There was a whiz of navy blue, and something ran into his shoulder, knocking him over. It happened too quickly for Ted to see who or what it was, but he caught a high-pitched voice shout   
"Hi Ted!" Ted picked himself up and watched the navy blue streak head toward the castle. "Well, I'll be damned." he murmered to himself.  
  
  
"Paris! Paris!" It was Lavender Brown, running down the stairs to where Paris was sitting in the common room. "Paris! There's....there's someone in the dormitory on your bed! They're asking for you!"  
  
  
Paris had a good idea of who it might be. She bolted up the stairs to the dormitory. The curtain was drawn across her bed so she pulled the curtain back.  
  
  
"Hello." said a cheeky voice. It was a girl. She had short brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Her robes were navy blue and had a school badge on them.  
  
  
"Kay-Kay?" said Paris looking puzzled.  
  
  
"Yes! Your best friend has come to pay you a visit!" She pulled Paris into a hug.  
  
  
"But....why aren't you in school?"  
  
  
"Aw, they won't miss me. Now, you have to give me all the gossip on Hogwarts!"  
  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed. "You know her, Paris?"  
  
  
Paris was still looking shocked. "Yes, this is my friend...Kerris Kilgour. You shouldn't be here, Kay-Kay."  
  
  
Kerris looked insulted. "Since when have you been so uptight about rules? I thought you'd be glad to see me...I saw Ted in front of the lake."  
  
  
"Painting?"  
  
  
Kerris nodded. "And looking as lovely as ever. Where's Marion?"  
  
  
"Dunno....you still have a thing for my brother? Ever since that incident with..."  
  
  
Kerris looked uncomfortable. "Don't, Paris. That was embarassing for the both of us."  
  
  
Paris nodded. "I agree."  
  
  
"What was?" said Hermione curiously.  
  
  
"Nothing." they both said very quickly.  
  
  
"...Well." said Paris nervously. "You can stay here I suppose. Don't go outside the dormitory or you'll get sent back."  
  
  
Kerris nodded. "My dad'll kill me when he finds out..." she suddenly looked very forlorn.  
  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" said Paris carefully. "Is it your dad again?"  
  
  
"No. Well, yeah. But I don't feel like talking about it. I'll just stop here for a while if it's OK."  
  
  
***  
the holidays.....  
  
  
  
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep. Out of a corner of her curtain surrounding her bed, she could see Kerris Kilgour, Paris' friend, in her St Bullfrogs School robes, lying at the foot of Paris' bed. Hermione lay there a while, thinking. Paris turned over in her sleep. Paris never had the curtain drawn round her bed. Hermione was surprised to see Paris sit up.   
  
  
"Paris?" she whispered. "Can't you sleep?"  
  
  
Paris didn't answer. She rose out of her bed, her eyes open and glassy. Hermioe realised she was sleepwalking, which was quite uncommon in witches. Paris was now walking down the stairs. Hermione jumped out her bed and followed her, to make sure she didn't hurt herself.  
  
  
Paris kept walking through the common room. Hermione wondered where in the world she was going. Out the common room door, and down a few corridors, she followed the sleepwalking Paris. They stopped at a door Hermione had never seen in her life. The handle on the door was like a safe, it had to be unlocked in a certain way. However, Paris seemed to know what she was doing. The door swung open.   
  
  
Hermone followed Paris through the door into the room. There was nothing in the room but something in the corner. It was draped in a large grey cloth, as if intended not to be found. Paris waked forward, still asleep, and probably not aware of what she was doing. She pulled the cloth away from the large object. Hermione gasped when she saw what it was. A large mirror. It was completely silver, and as it caught the candlelight, was almost blinding. Hermione watched breathlessly as Paris kneeled down next to it. Her wide glassy staring eyes were looking directly at the mirror. But the reflection was not of Paris. It was a grey shadow, almost like a ghost. Paris' mouth was open slightly, and then she spoke. Paris wasn't moving her mouth to speak at all, but the voice was definitely coming from her.   
  
  
It was a male voice, cold and husky and in an upperclass English accent.   
  
  
"So silent." said the voice. Paris' eyes were rolling in her head. "Like the suffering, So Stygian. Like the cryptic dreams of my eyes. I am silver. So let it be. The spell remains unbroken."  
  
  
Paris slumped onto the floor, asleep.  
  
  
Hermione was amazed. She felt that Paris had been in some sort of a trance. Maybe she was possessed? She shook Paris awake.   
  
  
"Wha.....?? Where am I?" She looked about her, confused.  
  
  
Hermione explained what had happened. Paris didn't remember any of it. They both looked at the mirror. The shadown was gone and they could see their normal reflections. But still, the mirror had a spooky feel about it.  
  
  
"I don't like this," said Hermione uncertainly. "Let's get out of here."  
  
  
She and Paris left, and the door swung shut behind them. Hermione tried to open the door again, but it had locked shut. She could tell from Paris' expression that she didn't know any more about it than Hermione did.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter, Paris, and the Ghost of the Silver Mirror  
A HP Fanfic  
Part 4  
by Maggie  
  
  
At breakfast the next day, Hermione told Harry and Ron what had happened.   
  
  
"Where was this room?" asked Harry. "We could go back to investigate. Are you sure it wasn't the 'Mirror of Erised'?" he added hopefully.  
  
  
"No, for the fifth time, it wasn't! It was all silver..."  
  
  
Paris had been sitting listening to all of this with a thoughtfull look. "Do you think it might happen again tonight? It can't have been just a one off."  
  
  
"Maybe." said Hermione.  
  
  
"Wake us up if it happens tonight," said Ron. "Did you say that a voice came out of Paris?"  
  
  
Hermione nodded. "She wasn't even moving her lips. Her mouth was slightly open and this man's voice came out, and said something strange. It sounded like poetry. There was a dark shadow in the reflection of the mirror....maybe Paris is possessed."  
  
  
"Possessed Paris." said Ted who had been sitting with them, as nearly everyone else had gone home for the holidays.  
  
  
"Oh, Ted, that reminds me. Guess who turned up in my dormitory last night?"   
  
  
"Kerris?"  
  
  
"How did you guess?" asked Paris looking surprised.  
  
  
"Something navy blue on a broom knocked into me last night. What's she saying to it? Recovered from the shock she got last term?" Ted winked.  
  
  
"Shut up." Paris looked embarassed.   
  
  
"What was it?" asked Hermione, grinning. "You can tell us."  
  
  
"I'll tell them!" volunteered Ted. Paris nodded. "It was last term." said Ted. "Wizard twins can do all sorts of cool stuff, as most people know. Our cool thing we do is switching places. Kerris Kilgour, Paris' best friend liked me, right. In more ways than one. We had switched places right. And Paris was making me - or my body - flirt with Kerris. -"  
  
  
"Right!" chimed in Paris.  
  
  
"Uh....she got the wrong idea and kissed me. Or kissed Paris, rather."  
  
  
Paris was going red. Hermione, Ron and Harry were trying not to laugh.  
  
  
"It wasn't just a little kiss!" cried Paris. "It was the full monty!"  
  
  
Ted, Hermione Ron and Harry all burst out laughing.   
  
  
"I just pushed her off me and told her. We both agreed never to speak of it again." said Paris. "But Ted found out and told everyone. I was so glad when we moved." Paris stood up. "That reminds me. I have to ask the house-elves for some extra food for Kerris."  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was ten o'clock at night and Paris and Kerris were standing in the common room shouting at each other, both holding their wands.  
  
  
"Why don't you just go back? Your dad will be worrying about you!"  
  
  
"He's not! He never worries about anything except himself!"  
  
  
"Just go back! You can't stay here forever!"  
  
  
"No, I'm under a lot of pressure at home!"  
  
  
"You wouldn't know pressure if it came up and hit you in the face!"  
  
  
"Oh, and you would?!"  
  
  
Paris dropped her wand. "Well....I've kissed a girl!"  
  
  
"You always have to bring that up don't you?!" Kerris looked disgusted. "I'm going to bed. I'll leave first thing tomorrow" She stomped off.  
  
  
Paris remembered seeing Nate's little body in the coffin. She decided to go to bed herself. Hermione was already there. "I'll stay awake and see if you do that sleepwalking thing again." she said. "Harry and Ron told me to wake them if anything happens."  
  
  
Paris knew immediately that she wouldn't be able to sleep. But surprisingly she dropped off quite quickly.  
  
  
Hermione tried to stay awake that night. Just as she had changed her mind and decided to go to sleep after all, she saw Paris get out her bed. Yawning, Hermione got up and ran to the boy's dormitory to wake Harry and Ron. Silently, they followed Paris to the room again. She did the code at the door and went in. The silver mirror was there, shining brightly.  
  
  
Ron went up to it and ran his hand along it. "Shiny."  
  
  
"This definitely isn't the Mirror of Erised." said Harry, examining it.   
  
  
Paris had dropped onto her knees again at the mirror. Her reflection was that of a grey shadow in the mirror, but the shadow was beginning to take form. It was very blurry but when one looked close at it, it looked more like an old man with a stoop. Paris clapped her hands together and opened her mouth. This time, the man's voice was of a cockney accent and said, "Friends, gather round, I shall tell you a tale. It is the tale of the dark dark places in a man's soul and the pain of his crystalling spirit forever and forever more."  
  
  
Paris keeled over and back to sleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione just looked at each other.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter, Paris and the Ghost of the Silver Mirror  
A HP Fanfic  
Part 5  
By Maggie  
  
  
  
Paris woke up that morning in a right temper. Kerris was lying across the floor smoking a cigar. "I leave today," she said, blowing smoke all over Paris.  
  
  
"Kerris, I didn't really mean that...."  
  
  
Kerris wasn't listening.   
  
  
Paris found Hermione in the library, surrounded by mountains of books, Ron and Harry who looked bored. All the books had titles like "Ghosts of the Past" and "What to Do if you're Possessed". On the front of the second book was a picture of a priest holding a candle. Paris shivered. "Found anything?"  
  
  
"Yes, take a look at this." Hermione pushed a book over. It was a small article with the heading "Spirit Mirrors."  
  
  
Occasionally, spirits, or just pain memories find refuge in mirrors. It is possible for them to expose themselves through a single human being's body. The human being must be pure of heart and soul to be taken over by the spirits and must be exorcized to be rid of those spirits before they get taken over completely. See also, Spirit Diaries.  
  
  
"There! I told you we should call an exorcist or something!" said Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
"You know what I think?" said Ron. "The three of us are going mad and hallucinating. We should see a doctor."  
  
  
"You should be proud, Paris. You're pure of heart and soul!" Harry said, and Ron laughed.  
  
  
Paris smiled coyly but fel terrible. Taken over completely? That would be as good as death....  
  
  
"This isn't a laughing matter!" said Hermione crossly, flicking open another book and poring over it.   
  
  
***  
  
  
That night, Paris was a nervous wreck. She didn't want to go to sleep incase it happened again, and she couldn't bear the thought of being possessed by a ghost.  
  
  
Hermione had a spell in mind; the disebodiment blaster for nasty spirits.  
  
  
"D'you think that shattering the mirror would help?" asked Paris nervously.  
  
  
"Maybe." said Hermione.  
  
  
That night, Paris tried hard not to sleep, but drifted off anyway. When she woke up, she was lying in the room. Alone. Hermione must have fallen asleep. Paris couldn't blame her. She had been awake both the last two nights, and looked shattered.   
  
  
Paris looked into the mirror. There was a shadow there. She stood up. So did the shadow. "Oh no," she muttered. Se headed for the door....but she couldn't. Something was pulling her back, a force. "Cut it out!" she shouted. She had an impulse to do something. She rushed to the mirror and kicked it. Hard. It fell back, smashing glass everywhere. Paris held her foot which was aching. She glanced over to where the mirror had been. There was a shape of a boy standing there. A teenager, he looked about 17.  
  
  
Paris ran to the door, but it was locked. The boy smiled. "So, Paris." he whispered. "You released me. I thank you."  
  
  
"What do you want?!" shouted Paris, still pulling at the door.   
  
  
"My dear Paris." the boy said smiling smugly. "You have been chosen."  
  
  
Paris stopped and stood still. "Chosen for what?"  
  
  
"To help the Dark Lord get his revenge on the world. You have already helped us by bringing us Harry Potter. Now you must help us with your life." He raised his wand. Two words appeared. "TOM RIDDLE." Paris read aloud. She stopped and stared at him, shaking. "You....you're..."  
  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" he smiled. "Yes. I wasn't fool enough to leave a memory once. Unfortunately, the diary plan didn't work out. So I need you to help me."  
  
  
"I'll never help you!" cried Paris, reaching for her wand. She jabbed the locked door once and then ran for her life, still hearing Riddle's laughter behind in the room. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter, Paris and the Ghost of the Silver Mirror  
A HP Fanfic  
Part 6  
By Maggie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will bring me Harry Potter." Riddle pointed his wand at Paris. "Imperio!"  
  
  
"I will bring you Harry Potter," she repeated. She ran off to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, doing their homework. "Harry, I have something to show you." she said woodenly. She couldn't fight the little voice at the back of her head, it was too strong.  
  
  
"What is it?" said Harry, looking at her.   
  
  
"Yeah, we'll come too," said Ron, frowning.  
  
  
"No." said Paris, shortly.  
  
  
Harry just shrugged and went with her. Ron and Hermione gave each other looks that said Something Is Not Right Here. They got up and silently followed them.  
  
  
Paris was taking Harry to the room with the mirror. "What's this all about?" he asked looking puzzled. Paris didn't reply. She let him into the room first, then locked the door behind her.   
  
  
Riddle stood there, white and ghostly, smiling at Harry.  
  
  
"You!" gasped Harry. "Paris, what have you done?" He felt about for his wand, but he was horrified when he remembered he had left it in the common room.  
  
  
But Paris had slumped to the floor, in a dead faint.   
  
  
"So, Harry," said Riddle. "You defeat me again. I'm impressed."  
  
  
"What have you done to Paris?" shouted Harry. He noticed that the silver mirror was propped up against the wall, and was shining as brightly as ever.  
  
  
"I won't be needing Paris again," said Riddle. "She has done her job by bring you here. Wher I shall kill you." He raised his wand. But he pointed at the fire instead. Out of the fire came a shadowy figure. As he took his cloak off Harry realised it was Peter Pettigrew - Wormtail.  
  
  
"My Lord!" he said, stooping into a bow.  
  
  
"Save it." said Riddle scowling. He felt deep into his pocket and pulled out a small snake. He whispered to it. The snake hissed back, and slithered into the fire. It came back a minute later, out of the fire, with a much larger snake.  
  
  
Riddle then said something that Harry recognised as the parseltongue for "Get Him."   
  
  
The snake leaped at Harry, and before he had time to get out of the way, the snake had sunk his teeth into his neck, making him fall to the floor. Again, Riddle waved his wand thick ropes sprang over Harry, so he was unable to move.  
  
  
"W-will your servants be coming, my Lord?" stuttered Wormtail nervously.   
  
  
Riddle nodded. "They should be coming about.....now." Another shape came from the fire and came towards Riddle and bowed.  
  
  
"Malfoy." said Riddle. "You have been faithful this past year. I thank you."  
  
  
"Yes, my Lord." More dark shapes were coming, until a grim circle of Death Eaters stood in a circle around Harry. Beside him, Paris was stirring.  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Hermione and Ron were listening at the door. They couldn't hear a thing.  
  
  
"Is it that mirror?" hissed Ron, tryng to push the door open.   
  
  
"Probably." Hermione looked anxious. "Lets go to Dumbledore...." For once, Ron agreed with her. They ran off, hoping they might bump into him.  
  
  
Riddle was now walking around the Death Eaters, speaking to each of them in turn. When he had finished he turned to Harry.   
  
  
"Harry Potter....you have defeated me twice already....you are clearly a very good wizard. You do remind me of myself, I say it again."  
  
  
Beside him, Harry saw Paris' eyes crack open. She silently raised a finger to her mouth.  
  
  
"Master..." said Wormtail. Riddle turned to look at him. "What is the story with this girl?" he gestured to Paris.   
  
  
Riddle smiled nastily. "This girl has brought me Potter. I saw something in her....her blood....her parents served me years ago. Unfortunately, her parents were unfaithful. So I had to....dispose of them."  
  
  
Harry saw, though he thought he had just imagined it, Paris' arm give a twitch.  
  
  
"Actually, I might kill the girl first. Wouldn't want you to miss her, Potter." He lifted his wand. But he was too slow.   
  
  
Paris had jumped up. "Expelliarmus!" Riddle's wand went flying and wacked off the wall. Everyone froze. There was music, haunting music that Harry recognised right away. One last shape came flying out of the fire. It flew next to Paris. It was Fawkes, the phoenix. He carried something which he dropped at Paris' feet.  
  
  
Harry recognised it too well. It was the sword. The Godric Gryffindor sword, that Harry had pulled out the Sorting Hat in his second year. Paris cast a scared and confused look from Harry to the sword. Then she realized what she should do. She grabbed the sword in both hands and ran towards the mirror, which was propped up against the wall in front of them all.  
  
  
"NO!" shouted Riddle.   
  
  
CRASH. The mirror had blown right up as Paris had struck it with the sword. Pieces were flying everywhere, getting in his eyes and cutting Harry's face......when he opened his eyes, Riddle and the Death Eaters were gone.  
Paris was looking wide eyed and scared. Her face and hands were cut by the mirror.  
  
  
"He's gone!" she cried shrilly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When Harry awoke, he found he was in the Hospital wing, surrounded by Hermione, Ron, Paris and Dumbledore.  
  
  
"You passed out." said Paris, smiling.  
  
  
"Imagine how surprised I was when these two came running into my office," said Dumbledore, gesturing to Ron and Hermione. "Fawkes just grabbed the Sword and left. Miss Kerr-Ramsey was very sensible."  
  
  
Ted came running in. "Paris? Whats everyone been saying? Mum and Dad just sent me an owl. They're coming over right away."  
  
  
"Oh no!" groaned Paris.  
  
  
"It's lunchtime now, Mr Potter." said Dumbledore. "No doubt you will be wanting to get up. I'll speak to you later." He got up and left.  
  
  
At lunch everyone was gossiping about what had happened. There was a hush as Harry came into the Great Hall. Everyone had just come back from the holidays, term started the next day. Just as they had sat down to eat, a door crashed open.   
  
  
Paris groaned. A woman had ran into the hall. She spotted Paris and began running over to her right away. She was small and Hispanic-looking, with long curly black hair. She also looked as if she had a very bad temper about her. She grabbed Paris, who had stood up, and began babbling in fluent French. A lean man came behind her. He looked a lot more calm, and was clutching the hand of a very small girl, who looked about five or six.  
  
  
"Mother! I can't tell what you're saying!" said Paris crossly. "Slow down!"  
  
  
Mrs Kerr-Ramsey held Paris at arms length before pulling her into a big hug. "Parissa! Mon cherie! I'm so glad you're OK!"  
  
  
"Quit it, Mum," said Paris, struggling.  
  
  
"Coralie, don't strangle the girl!" said her father. He also spoke with a French accent.   
  
  
The whole Gryffindor table was watching this scene with amusement. Marion got up to see her mother. "Mum? How are you?"  
  
  
Ted and Nell came over too. The little girl, Carleen was hugging Paris's knees affectionately. "Look what I did in school, Paris, look!" she thrust forward a picture of a family with wizards hats on their heads.  
  
  
"Carleen? You didn't tell the teacher your family were wizards?"  
  
  
Carleen shrugged mischievously. "She didn't believe me. Until I blew up her glass of water." She giggled.  
  
  
Paris looked shocked. "Oh, Carleen, you didn't...."  
  
  
Harry smiled at the family. They were what he really, truly wanted.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LA FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. I suppose I got impatient and bored with it, and felt I should end it. I was thinking of writing a prologue, of what happens to Paris & Co at their last school. Good idea? e-mail me at young_one13@hotmail.com I wrote this whole fanfic listening to Moloko and Travis. Good bands. Comments appreciated. Love, ~Maggie~ 


End file.
